Al estilo
by Boggartt
Summary: Eriol está decidido a descubrir que estilo le gusta a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, para esta forma lograr gustarle, pero... a ella le agradará la idea? Qué tan lejos llegará?... E/T... capítulo único


Hola a todo el mundo dentro y fuera de este planeta.

Aquí les traigo este nuevo fic que fue realizado especialmente para festejar... lo que se festeja hoy, así que...

Happy Birthday Snipper xD It´s is your present (lo escribi bien?)

Por que, descubrí en ti una gran amistad y aun que ya no hablemos tanto, se que sigues ahí.

Espero que te guste

**AL ESTILO…**

¿Por qué rayos estaba tan empedernidamente enamorado de ella?

Le gustaba sí, y ella lo sabía… ambos lo sabían… venga, todos lo sabían.

Y todo parecía indicar que él no causaba el mismo efecto en ella… ¿por qué? Esa era la pregunta que intentaba descifrar.

Opciones:

Feo, feo, que digamos feo, no era. Tenía el cabello negro con ligeros destellos azules medio caótico, piel pálida marmolea como la de ella y ojos de un profundo azul nocturno. Incluso (y sin fin de presumir) tenía un pequeño séquito de seguidoras que babeaban por él, eran un poco molestas, pero indicaba que no era feo.

¿Nacionalidad? Él era mitad inglés, mitad japonés y llevaba viviendo en este último país más que en el otro, tanto tiempo como el que llevaba conociéndola a ella. Realmente temía que fuera un problema racial, porque era un elemento clave no podía cambiar. Pensándolo mejor, no podía ser racial… a ella le gustaban artistas extranjeros, aparte eran mejores amigos ¿Podía descartarlo?

¿Edad tal vez?… no, imposible, a sus diecisiete años ambos habían salido ya con por lo menos dos personas… nada serio o un fugaz noviazgo de no más de tres meses. Así que no, la edad no lo era.

Pero entonces, ¿qué podía ser?

Cabían dos opciones más:

1.- Realmente no le gustaba más que como amigo. Tal vez su personalidad, forma de ser y apariencia no daban para más en su relación.

2.- No quería mi pensarlo, es decir, no, no podía ponerlo siquiera en su cabeza pero… si resultaba que ella era… que no le gustaban… que su inclinación era… ¿qué se suponía que haría? ¿Apoyarla?

Eriol suspiró por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, los mismos que había pasado viéndola debajo del cerezo con sus amigas. Revolvió su cabello como siempre que estaba nervioso y eso ocurría cada vez que sus ojos captaban la sutil silueta de la chica.

¿Y todo por culpa de qué? Fácil, de las estúpidas feromonas que ella, Tomoyo Daidoji, despedía. La chica de largo cabello negro con curiosos rulos en las puntas, piel nívea y ojos de un inaudito color amatista… era simplemente la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Era su criptonita, simplemente no podía controlar sus hormonas y mucho menos su hipotálamo cada vez que la veía. Nunca le había pasado, o al menos no con esa intensidad. Tal era la explosión que causaba en su cuerpo que aún no sabía si le gustaba más que desagradaba o al revés.

Recordaba muy bien el día que había decidido declararle sus sentimientos dos meses atrás. Después de una pequeña charla con sus amigos.

_Flash back_

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Tomoyo lo que sientes? – le preguntó Syaoran, el otro extranjero del grupo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Syao – el chico soltó la mueca de desagrado por el apodo – ¿qué es lo que siento?

-Te gusta – Eriol palideció – eres demasiado obvio.

-¿En serio?

-Demasiado – apoyó Yamasaki, su otro amigo – ya lo sabemos todos, incluso ella.

-¿Qué? – horror.

-Así es, solo falta que tú se lo digas – siguió Syaoran – es decir, ya lo sabe, pero es lo correcto ¿no?

-Es mi mejor amiga – objetó Eriol – ni siquiera debería de gustarme.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu mejor amiga, se conocen desde siempre y venga que es una diosa – le dijo Yamasaki.

-Que Chijaru no te escuche – dijo haciendo referencia a su novia.

-Exacto, Chijaru también era mi mejor amiga – observó el chico.

-Y Sakura la mía – agregó Syaoran – y ahora somos novios, ¿por qué ustedes no?

Con eso había tenido para convencerse. El tan solo imaginar en llegar a tener ese tipo de relación con ella era… alíen (fuera de este mundo).

Así que, ese día, al término de las clases, mientras se dirigían a sus casas (porque para variar vivían en la misma calle), mientras escuchaba como uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela la había invitado a salir, se armó de valor y sin pensarlo lo dijo:

-Me gustas.

-¿Cómo dijiste? – preguntó la nívea sin perder la sonrisa, pero un poco nerviosa por si había oído bien.

-Dije que me gustas – repitió coloreándose involuntariamente.

-Sí, claro – rio – ¿perdiste una apuesta?

-Es la verdad – siguió Eriol recuperándose de su sonrojo previo y fingiendo serenidad – y tú ya lo sabías.

-Lo presentía – aceptó.

-Es que eres muy intuitiva y observadora – dijo sintiendo como una amarga punzada se intensificaba en su interior, él también era intuitivo y observador y pudo ver que no era correspondido, no por el momento – solo quería decírtelo y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que te hagas a la idea. No me importa si es egoísta.

-Somos amigos – soltó Tomoyo – de los que bromean, se dan a llevar y les gusta molestarse.

-Lo sé y no voy a cambiar eso – la cortó antes de escuchar algo que no quería, pero con la sonrisa traviesa que usaba cada vez que se proponía algo – ¿Amigos?

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decir eso? – se reprendió mentalmente, como siempre lo hacía cuando lo recordaba – idiota.

Había mantenido su promesa, cada vez que podía le decía lo mucho que le gustaba y en esos momentos, ella bromeaba con eso o hacía oídos sordos.

-Tal vez si dejas de hablar solo le gustes.

-No te burles Syao – dijo irritado – es frustrante sabes.

Opciones:

Feo, nacionalidad, edad, gustos, o personalidad… no, no, no, definitivamente no… por lo tanto, el problema era él y su personalidad.

No podía ser otra cosa.

Su relación con Tomoyo siempre había sido un tanto especial, con nadie se portaba como lo hacía con ella y estaba completamente seguro de que era el mismo caso de la amatista. Frente a las demás personas eran educados y calmados, pero entre ellos salía a flote su lado travieso y juguetón, podían hacerse bromas pesadas, destruir una habitación y jugar a las luchas (con golpes y llaves suaves), simplemente podían ser ellos mismos.

Tal vez, todo eso era lo que la amatista quería en un amigo.

-Eriol, hoy hay luchas – le dijo Tomoyo sorprendiéndolo con una llave al cuello, todos sus demás amigos ya se habían ido.

-¿Por qué no te gusto? – le preguntó cuándo lo soltó.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? – bromeó ella.

-Por el inicio – dijo desanimado. Definitivamente había algo mal con él.

-De acuerdo, siempre me molestas.

-Y tú a mí.

-Me golpeas.

-Y tú a mí y más fuerte.

-Me dices cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que te gusto.

-Sí me gustas, tú me dices inglés.

-Eres inglés.

-Lo ves, y no por eso dejas de gustarme.

-Juegas con mi mente – se quejó ella.

-Y tú con la mía – repuso haciendo un gracioso puchero con la boca haciéndola sonreír.

-Nos vemos – dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa-mansión.

-Y ni siquiera respondes mis preguntas – se quejó cuando casi había cerrado la puerta. Vio como ella sonrió y se despidió con la mano – sí, soy yo – se dijo con la cabeza abajo – entonces, tendré que cambiar todo esto – agregó señalándose completo y sonriendo de lado.

Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con solo salir de su habitación. Ese día definitivamente iba a pasar algo, no sabía qué, pero su intuición (sexto sentido si quiere llamarse) le indicaba que algo no era igual que ayer…

-Buenos días señorita – saludó una de sus sirvientas.

-Buenos días – correspondió el saludo y entró al comedor.

-Tomoyo, menos mal que llegaste – dijo su madre sentada en su lugar de la mesa – temía que tuvieras que comer sola.

Su madre era así de consentidora. Desayunaron tranquilamente y su presentimiento volvió más fuerte y palpable cuando cerró la puerta de su casa ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Suspiró a la vez que sentía la presencia de su mejor amigo detrás de ella. Caminaban juntos a la escuela todos los días y de regreso. Aunque, hacia cerca de dos meses, desde que se le había declarado, la saludaba con alguna frase linda, cursi o piropo… no le molestaba ni le encantaba, o mejor dicho, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Se giró lentamente y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

-Buenos días huerca – era un chico vestido con jeans, camisa a cuadros, botas puntiagudas y sombrero (N.A. imaginen el acento, es muy importante).

-¿Eriol? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-El que viste y calza – respondió quitándose el sombrero para hacer una ligera reverencia.

-¿Qué rayos… de qué estás disfrazado?

-No estoy disfrazado, soy un vaquero – repuso colocándose el sombrero de lado – ajua.

-¿Un vaquero? ¿Perdiste una apuesta? – no encontraba explicación razonable para ese comportamiento, o era una apuesta o se había vuelto loco.

-Claro que sí, ayer le aposté a ese condenado caballo y el desgraciado me falló – dijo moviendo la mano molesto – amos a chanclarle o llegamos tarde.

-¿Piensas ir así a la escuela? – le preguntó alarmada.

-Po´s claro huerca ¿Qué pensabas?

-¿Qué rayos es huerca? – preguntó frunciendo el cejo – y ¿dónde están tus lentes?

-No necesito esos cristales, miro rebien – repuso y con solo girarse, se dio un golpazo en medio de la frente con la rama baja de un árbol – condenado árbol hijo de toda su rech…

Lo siguió sin atreverse a comentar nada más sobre su extraña apariencia ni sobre su nueva forma de caminar (como si tuviera algo entre las piernas, una varilla en la espalda y un resorte en los brazos que lo hacían girar a cada paso). Maldito sexto sentido, ¿no podía equivocarse más seguido?

Al llegar a la escuela, todos, sin excepción se les quedaron viendo, o mejor dicho, se le quedaron viendo a él. Desde sus botas, camisa, sombrero, forma de caminar y ese acento… llamaba más la atención que un elefante rosado sobre una pelota.

Sus amigos, al igual que el resto de la escuela se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qui hubole p!"#$e compadre? – le preguntó a Syaoran dejando el morral que llevaba por mochila en su lugar (al lado del chino y atrás de la amatista) a la vez que le palmeaba la espalda.

-¿Disculpa? ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Compadre – repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

De inmediato el castaño sacó su inseparable diccionario y sin dejar de ver a Eriol como si fuera una nueva especia, buscó la palabra.

-Ayudante de cocinero – leyó – ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Cuando era un mocoso.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Los profesores tampoco dejaron de comerse con la mirada al pelinegrodestellosazules, pero se tragaron sus comentarios y dieron sus respectivas clases lo mejor que pudieron.

-Ahora si puedes decirnos qué rayos estás haciendo – le preguntó Syaoran a la hora del receso y solo en presencia de sus dos amigos.

-Es un comportamiento completamente normal – comenzó Yamasaki – en la antigua Inglaterra, los hombres sufrían un periodo de autoaceptación durante el cual, adoptaban distintas etapas hasta encontrar la que mejor les acomodaba…

-No le gusto a Tomoyo – respondió Eriol olvidando su acento – así que, voy a descubrir el estilo que le gusta y vualá.

-Estás demente – le soltó el chino – no puedes hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré.

Las clases restantes le parecieron toda una eternidad… ¿cuánto tiempo más tenía que pasar para poder estar a solas con ella?

-A que chulada de vieja – le gritó pasándole un brazo por los hombros y apretándola fuertemente, cuando al fin caminaban de regreso a casa – ¿te gusta el estilo vaquero?

-… – no respondió, pero por la forma en que lo vio, dedujo que la respuesta era negativa… tal vez no debió decirle vieja.

_1.-Estilo vaquero-ranchero… fracasado_

Al día siguiente:

-Buenos días Tommy – saludó Eriol sonriendo.

-¿Eres normal de nuevo? – le preguntó antes que nada.

-Tan normal como la avena – repuso.

-Un segundo, ¿por qué hablas con acento argentino?

-Porque yo soy argentino – (N.A. El acentooooo… ejemplo: porque sho soy argentiiino).

-Eres inglés – le espetó.

-Claro que no nena, soy argentino.

Al menos no vestía de forma extraña.

-Syaoran me dijo algo – le comentó frotándose la sien – por favor dime que es una broma.

-Es una broma – dijo asintiendo – ese chico está mal.

-Me dijo que…

-Adivina, ayer vi un documental sobre focas – la cortó – eran divinas…

Sus amigos nuevamente se quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharlo e incluso ahogaron varias carcajadas… pero ¿qué importaba si ese era el estilo?

-Estás loco – le soltó Sakura.

-Tú también nena, y no te digo nada – le dijo Eriol – mira que salir con semejante pive… no es de cuerdos.

-Hiraguizawa – rugió el pive… ejem… Syaoran.

-Relajate che, te puede dar algo.

-Tienes razón Saku – le dijo su novio – ya lo perdimos.

-¿Te gustan los argentinos? – le preguntó a la amatista al termino de las clases.

-Eriol…

-¿Te gustan los extranjeros por lo menos? – siguió rápidamente antes de que dijera más – solo decime un país.

-La verdad no sé lo que intentas – le dijo llegando a su puerta – solo, deja de hacer el tonto.

-Al menos decime ¿por qué nunca respondes a mis preguntas nena?

_2.-Estilo argentino… fracasado_

Un nuevo día… Tomoyo realmente esperaba que Eriol dejara de comportarse extraño.

-Buenos días my lady – saludó el oji-azul.

Llevaba un traje de vestir negro, con corbata y camisa blanca, además del cabello más aplastado que de costumbre.

-¿Quién eres hoy? O mejor dicho ¿qué eres hoy?

-Muy graciosa linda – le dijo sonriendo – permíteme llevar tu bolso.

Y sin más se lo quitó. Eriol era educado, pero ese día se estaba pasando. Hablaba de forma pomposa y elegante. No fue hasta que lo vio cruzando una calle cuando lo entendió… a grandes pasos, con las manos a los costados y la cabeza en alto, tal como muchas personas imitaban el andar de la portada de Abbey Road.

-Un Beattle – sentenció.

-Buenos días – saludó Sakura – Vienes muy formal hoy Eriol.

-Gracias Sakura, se hace lo que se puede – repuso él y se puso a tararear imagine (N.A. Si no se sabe la tonada, buscar en youtube).

A la hora del receso decidieron sentarse todos juntos debajo del cerezo. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que…

-Vamos a cantar – propuso el inglés.

-Olvídalo – le espetó Syaoran – hazlo tú.

-De acuerdo – se puso en pie y comenzó a hacer ruidos con la boca, iniciando la canción:

(N.A. De nuevo… si quieren oír la canción… Youtube… Twist and shout)

Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (twist and shout)  
C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)

Incluso hizo los solos sin ayuda.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Tomoyo agachando la cabeza.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Tommy – comenzó Syaoran – let it be.

_3.- Estilo inglés-Beattle… fracasado_

-¿Budista? – cuestionó Tomoyo viendo al chico frente a ella.

Llevaba una gran túnica naranja con rojo, con un hombro descubierto, los ojos cerrados y las manos a forma de plegaria sobre el pecho, además de un punto en la frente.

-Por favor dime que no te rapaste.

Al menos eso era lo que parecía.

-El cabello no es más que un estorbo físico – fue su respuesta.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la redecilla color carne que Eriol se había puesto para guardar el cabello. Definitivamente ese chico amaba más su cabello que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… tenía que aceptar que había motivos para hacerlo.

-Bien, espero que por ir rezando no te caigas.

Era domingo y todos los amigos se encontraron en el parque… está de más decir la reacción que el nuevo estilo provocó en todos ellos. Parecía que las costillas se les partían por las ganas de reír… Sakura no lo logró y soltó la carcajada.

-Es por eso que no entiendes nada – le espetó con calma.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó el castaño al ver que se alejaba de ellos.

-A encontrar el equilibrio en este lugar – respondió y fue a sentarse debajo de un árbol a ¿orar?

-Por favor, alguien deténtalo – suplicó la amatista.

-Eso es muy fácil – dijo Chijaru – solo dile el estilo que te gusta y listo.

_4.-Estilo monje-budista… fracasado._

Con un poco de miedo, Tomoyo salió de su casa a encontrarse con su mejor amigo… suspiró profundamente antes de encararlo y al verlo… se había peinado al estilo Elvis Presley, llevaba una camisa abierta sobre una blanca y sonreía de forma picara.

-Hey… ¿y cómo se hazan los bistecs? – le preguntó – Ssssss.

-¿Qué? – fue lo que dijo al escuchar el sonido que hizo con la lengua.

-Es solo un piropo – dijo – oye, que linda.

Y la escaneó de arriba abajo deteniendo la vista en ciertas… zonas. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y Eriol sintió una fuerte punzada en la mejilla.

-Pervertido.

-Gracias – repuso él nuevamente con su sonrisa pícara – no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Pero no solo fue pervertido con ella no. De camino a la escuela veía a las chicas con sus grandes ojos e incluso les soltaba frases entre cómicas y vulgares. Para cuando llegaron al salón, llevaba las mejillas rojas de tantas bofetadas (dos chicas se habían detenido a golpearlo).

-Saku… que buena carne – le dijo, Syaoran lo miró a muerte – chicas estoy soltero y en venta, hagan sus ofertas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en la enfermería con una hemorragia nasal otorgada por sus amigos (y amigas también).

-Recuérdame no volver a coquetear con las novias de amigos golpeadores – le dijo a Tomoyo de regreso a casa y con la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba – ni con chicas fuertes.

-De acuerdo – accedió ella – y si no quieres que te golpee deja de verme así.

-De acuerdo… mamacita, rar – y se ganó una cachetada más.

_5.- Estilo pervertido-mujeriego… fracasado._

Estaba molesta con él… pero su pasión por el deporte rudo pudo más que su orgullo. Y es que su madre estaba en casa y no soportaba verla viendo luchas.

Así que, con mucho pesar, se dirigió a casa Hiraguizawa y la servidumbre ya acostumbrada, la acompañó al salón de uso exclusivo para el joven heredero.

Más que salón, podría llamarse sala de juegos. Había consolas de video juegos (play station 3, band hero, tapete de baile…), una pantalla gigante, películas, cómodos sillones y puf´s, una barra de dulces, máquina de palomitas y por extraño que pareciera, un librero repleto de sus libros favoritos.

-Somos espartanos – lo escuchó gritar desde la puerta – ah, pensé que no vendrías.

-Comienzo a arrepentirme – le dijo con solo verlo.

Llevaba unos shorts realmente cortos y rotos, botines de luchador, una playera sin mangas pegada y tan corta que se le veía el ombligo. Tomoyo se reprendió internamente al pensar que Eriol tenía buen cuerpo, delgado pero con musculatura bien formada, que si ella lo sabía (hacían ejercicio y corrían juntos, por no mencionar sus peleas que si bien no eran dolorosas, si agotadoras).

-¿Qué rayos te pusiste? – su abdomen y brazos brillaban como los de los luchadores – ¿sudor?

-Aceite de bebé – repuso en voz baja para intentar no ser oído – ya comienzan.

Esas abrían sido las mejores luchas que hubieran visto si tan solo Eriol no se comportara de forma tan extraña como si él mismo estuviera peleando con esos grandulones. Imitaba llaves, arrojaba almohadas y luchó contra un pub, incluso comenzó a molestarla para que lo acompañara en su imitación.

La verdad era que siempre hacían eso, pero ese día él no estaba… "decente" para fingir una pelea, para moverse e incluso para pararse del sillón.

-Vamos Tommy, pelea – le dijo intentando cargarla, pero algo le salió mal, se tropezó con sus propios pies y fueron a parar al suelo.

-Auch, idiota – se quejó abriendo los ojos y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de él, o mejor dicho, Eriol estaba sobre ella.

El chico estaba anonadado, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Tomoyo, no de esa forma. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podía notar hasta las líneas más finas de sus amatistas ojos e incluso sentir su aliento. Su pulso se aceleró de forma alarmante, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sintió sus mejillas arder.

Ambos habían enmudecido, ella no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo podía ver sus misteriosos ojos azules, su sonrojo y sentir los locos latidos del corazón de su amigo. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con un querubín y de pronto se sintió nerviosa por su mirada… ¿qué estaba pasando?

No podía evitarlo, estaba petrificado bajo esa exótica mirada, facciones de ángel y esos labios finos y carmesí ¿Era su imaginación o Tomoyo comenzaba a sonrojarse?

Alguna vez leyó en un libro: la única forma de combatir la tentación es sucumbir a ella y esa vez, la tentación fue demasiado grande, más que una tentación era un deseo, un sueño desde hacía tanto. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos fue acercándose lentamente a ella que, fuera que no se diera cuenta o que no quisiera interrumpirlo, no se movió, le permitió eliminar su distancia y alcanzar sus labios.

Cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de la chica queriendo (y no) corresponderle, su pulso se aceleró aún más y la adrenalina se desbordó en todo su sistema circulatorio, la explosión de emisiones en su interior era indescriptible sin temor a equivocarse era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida.

Ella por su parte estaba maldiciendo a la oxitocina. Los labios de Eriol (su amigo) eran suaves y dulces y el beso… como decirlo, nunca había tenido uno igual, o mejor dicho, comparado con ese, los demás quedaban en el olvido. La sensación era de lo más maravilloso. Nada a su alrededor existía en ese momento, ni personas, ni objetos, ni piso…

El beso solo había durado escasos diez segundos pero sabía que no podía apartar la sensación por varias décadas o tal vez…

Tomoyo se puso en pie rápidamente.

-Tengo que irme – le dijo sin siquiera verlo.

-Pero…

Demasiado tarde, adiós agradable sensación. La había besado y fue maravilloso pero… ¡la había besado! Sin siquiera preguntárselo, sorprendiéndola, no le extrañaba que hubiera salido corriendo, sobre todo cuando parecía que ella no tenía interés en besarlo.

-Idiota – se dijo golpeándose la frente – idiota, idiota, idiota.

_6.-Estilo luchador… fracasado._

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentarlo después de lo que había pasado?

Eriol la había besado (y ella no se había resistido) y vaya que beso… aún incluso lograba sentir la calidez que desprendían sus labios pero… estaba tan confundida. Si tan solo no tuviera que estar a solas con él en… nada de tiempo.

Se giró para encararlo y… no estaba.

-¿Eriol? – no respondió, pero vio a uno de sus sirvientes acercarse a ella.

-El joven no se siente dispuesto para ir a la escuela hoy – le dijo – pide que lo disculpe.

Partió sola a la escuela y se sintió triste y vacía… tal vez no debió salir corriendo después de… seguramente sus amigos no dejarían de molestarla sobre la ausencia del inglés.

Y de nuevo el regreso a casa… solitario y silencioso. Se sorprendía a sí misma al notar lo mucho que había echado de menos a su pelinegrodestellosazules amigo ¿Era una reacción normal? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Debía ir a visitarlo?

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Tomoyo salió de su casa completamente agotada, había dormido mal toda la noche y se preguntaba si de nuevo estaría sola ese día.

-Hola – le dijo Eriol en tono desanimado.

-… - No supo que decir.

El chico iba vestido completamente de negro, los jeans entubados y ajustados, playera debajo de una chaqueta ligera que ella misma le había regalado tiempo atrás, converse negros, una boina sobre su cabello completamente liso (de un liso artificial) que caía sobre sus ojos, las uñas pintadas y… un percing en la ceja. Incluso se marcaban las ojeras y sus ojos estaban tristes. Debía admitir que de esa forma no se veía del todo mal, quitando y agregando un par de cosas se vería…

-Eriol… ¿eres emo? – cuestionó casi con temor.

-La vida es tan cruel – fue su respuesta y comenzó a caminar.

-Escucha… sobre lo que pasó el otro día…

-El sol es horrible, tan imponente y presumido, nos deslumbra y no podemos ver lo mejor del universo… la luna y las estrellas.

Sakura, Syaoran y el resto se quedaron con la boca abierta. Para la hora del receso, parecía que la tristeza y pesimismo del oji-azul se había esparcido como pólvora.

-… entonces, nadie es necesario – concluyó tras un largo sermón que bien podía titularse "nadie importa".

Todos sus amigos lo habían escuchado atentamente e incluso un par asintió cuando concluyó su relato, era deprimente verlos así.

_A la hora de la salida:_

-Al menos podrías sonreír una vez – le espetó Tomoyo harta de su comportamiento.

Eriol giró la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, esbozó una falsa sonrisa que borró al instante y siguió caminando hacia el frente.

-¿Por qué decidiste ser emo hoy? – le preguntó intentando controlar su enojo.

-Me di cuenta… de que la vida apesta – respondió Eriol con voz baja, aburrida y medio soñolienta – nadie es necesario y mis padres me odian.

-Tus padres te adoran – contradijo ella – a mi parecer te consienten demasiado… ¿desde cuándo tienes ese pircing?

-Desde hace como seis meses.

-¿Tanto? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque querrías uno – le dijo sacando una cajetilla de su chaqueta, extrajo un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a la boca y lo prendió con un encendedor.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas? – le preguntó Tomoyo alarmada.

-Desde ayer.

-¿Quién te enseñó?

-Youtube – respondió después de sacar el humo lentamente.

-Pues deja de hacerlo – le espetó arrebatándole el cigarrillo y arrojándolo.

-Era el último – le dijo en tono aún más aburrido, como si realmente no le importara – tendré que comprar más.

-No, no lo harás – le dijo molesta.

-¿Quieres ver sangre?

-No – gritó aún más molesta y alarmada – ¿qué rayos te sucede Eriol? Comportándote así, queriendo lastimarte, ¿por qué haces todo esto? No eres el chico que conozco.

-Nos vemos – se despidió dejándola en la puerta de su casa.

Por primera vez, Tomoyo se quedó ahí parada sin saber que hacer… su amigo se había ido así como si nada, dejándola como si... como si…

Eriol llegó a su casa completamente agotado, enfadado y un poco triste, se quitó la boina y la arrojó. No le había preguntado, pero definitivamente:

_7.- Estilo emo… fracasado._

Hacía ya dos semanas que Eriol se comportaba de esa manera… cambiando de estilo como se cambia de playera sucia. Estaba realmente harta y planeaba terminar todo eso ese mismo día. Como que se llamaba Tomoyo Daidoji que lo haría.

Caminaba sola, por el parque después de visitar a Sakura y tener una larga charla de chicas donde Sakura… si la castaña despistada, le pedía que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… ¿qué rayos? ¿cuándo se habían invertido los papeles?

El sol comenzaba a ponerse.

-Oye linda, ¿por qué tan sola? – le dijo un tipo delante de ella acompañado por otros dos, ninguno de ellos se veía menos criminal que los otros.

Siguió de largo intentando ignorarlos.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas? – le preguntó otro.

Comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella.

-Te vas a divertir mucho – le dijo el que parecía ser el jefe jalándola del brazo – no te arrepentirás.

-Suélteme – le pidió con un poco de miedo.

-Vamos, pórtate bien – le exigió el otro con una mirada tan perversa que…

-No, por favor.

El sujeto comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente y ella no tenía posibilidad de moverse, los otros dos los veían con una pervertida sonrisa en los rostros.

-Te pidió que la soltaras – dijo alguien justo a tiempo – te recomiendo que lo hagas.

Era Eriol vestido con un jeans con varias cadenas, camisa metalera, chaqueta de cuero, botas gruesas y el pelo despeinado y parado. Además llevaba accesorios gruesos como el cinturón, una cadena, pulseras y anillos. Los veía con tanto odio que los otros dos retrocedieron un poco.

-O si no, ¿qué? – preguntó el tipo enfrentándolo.

-Te las verás conmigo – respondió el oji-azul apretando los dientes.

Sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó sobre el sujeto obligando a soltarla para seguidamente propinarle un puñetazo en la boca. Pero los rufianes no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y así, comenzó una fiera pelea con lluvia de golpes, patadas y codazos.

Tomoyo solo podía ver horrorizada y gritar que se detuvieran. Giró la cabeza para todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero el parque estaba desierto.

Cinco minutos después y aún en plena pelea, una sirena se escuchó en las proximidades y los cuatro se detuvieron, se vieron unos segundos e hicieron un pacto mental.

-Corran – gritó uno de ellos.

Eriol jaló a su amiga y partieron por el lado contrario a los otros tres.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Eran tres contra uno – lo reprendió la amatista – tú no eres un luchador profesional.

-Auch… eso duele – se quejó pues la chica intentaba curarle los golpes frotando el algodón con alcohol más fuerte de lo que debía – con cariño.

-Esto es con cariño – repuso y frotó más fuerte.

-Duele, duele, duele.

-Detente de una vez – le dijo ya más calmada, poniéndole un gran curita en la mejilla – no sé realmente en qué estabas pensando.

-Te gustan los chicos malos – le dijo – solo quería gustarte

-¿Gustarme? ¿Fingiendo ser alguien que no eres? – cuestionó.

-No te gusto como soy – dijo con un tono de melancolía.

-Entonces serías quien yo quisiera que fueras – siguió ella cada vez más exaltada – planeabas enamorarme de alguien que realmente no existe… ¡Qué gran idea!

-No se suponía que fuera totalmente así – dijo apenado.

-¿Qué hubieras echo si me gustaba el estilo budista?

Eriol abrió los ojos de solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué debo de hacer entonces? ¿Rendirme? – le preguntó Eriol cabizbajo – no quiero hacer eso, no quiero… dejarte ir, ni reprimir mis sentimientos, no quiero perderlos.

-Eriol…

-Sabes, en el fondo sabía que estabas al tanto de mis sentimientos desde un inicio, tal vez desde antes de que yo me diera cuenta – comenzó – y cuando me contabas sobre los chicos que te invitaban a salir, de tus nuevas conquistas, los actores que te gustan… siempre imaginaba que me decías todo eso porque te gustaba verme celoso, porque mientras tú me lo contabas, en mi cabeza estaba golpeando a cada uno de ellos e intimidándolos para que no se te volvieran a acercar.

Un minuto y diez segundos de silencio…

-Si me gustan los chicos malos – aceptó ella – y también me gustan los chicos buenos y tu… estás justo en el medio, eres el equilibrio entre el chico malo y el chico bueno.

-Estoy perdido – pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-La verdad es que… me gusta mucho como eres – le dijo Tommy coloreándose un poco – eres la persona que más me gusta – el chico volteó a verla incrédulo – pero no quería aceptarlo porque eres mi mejor amigo. Contigo puedo ser yo misma y no quiero que eso cambie… no deseaba que tú cambiaras y fue justo lo que pasó.

-Tommy… dueleeee – volvió a quejarse cuando sintió el alcohol de nuevo.

-Te lo mereces.

-No seas tan cruel conmigo.

-Promete que no volverás a hacer esto – le dijo volviendo a su actitud inicial – no volverás a comportarte extraño, ni a lastimarte y definitivamente dejarás el cigarrillo.

-El cigarrillo no.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-De acuerdo, solo era una broma, pero no más alcohol.

_8.- Estilo bad boy… fracasado._

_Al día siguiente:_

Después de su charla nocturna… ¿qué pasaría? ¿Eriol recapacitaría y olvidaría todo eso de los estilos? Realmente esperaba que fuera así.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta de su casa temerosa de voltear y ver a su amigo vestido extravagantemente imitando a… Confucio o Jack Sparrow. Suspiró una vez más y giró lenta, muy lentamente.

Y lo vio ahí, en frente de ella dándole la espalda, recargado en la pared. Su vestimenta era normal y podía notar los parches que le había puesto ayer. Se acercó tímidamente a él sintiendo como su corazón daba un brinco.

-¿Quién eres hoy? – le preguntó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-Solo… soy yo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, eso está bien – dijo sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

-Perdón – le dijo Eriol bajando la cabeza – por meterte en tantos problemas y haberme comportado como un idiota, no debí hacerlo.

-Está bien, yo también tuve algo de culpa.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, debí aceptar mejor tus sentimientos.

-No era lo que querías.

-Si lo era, pero no me di cuenta – repuso apenada – debí permitirte hablar más libremente sobre lo que sentías y…

-Descuida, está bien – la interrumpió – así eres tú y por eso me gustas.

-… – ¿nervios? Súper nervios – también me gustas.

-Sí claro – dijo Eriol burlándose – ¿perdiste una apuesta?

-No – dijo inflando las mejillas infantilmente – es lo que siento.

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué te gusto?

Tomoyo se sonrojó más que nunca.

-Porque solo contigo puedo ser yo misma y no tener que preocuparme de lo que pienses.

-Creo que estás loca.

-Oye.

-Es una broma.

-Lamento no haber podido corresponderte en eso.

-Sí lo haces – repuso.

-Entonces…

-Entonces…

Se quedaron callados unos segundos pensando cómo seguir.

-Ven – lo llamó la amatista dando una ligera cabeceada.

Eriol se le acercó sonriendo tan feliz como pez globo. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella a la vez que Tomoyo las ponía alrededor de su cuello. Se fueron acercando más y más hasta que sus labios se encontraron y fundieron en un tierno beso de mil volts. Comenzaron lenta y tímidamente para poco a poco corresponderse como solo ellos podrían hacerlo, deseaban explorar un más esa nueva y embriagadora sensación que acababan de descubrir y después… les faltó el estúpido aire.

Separaron sus rostros solo lo necesaria para verse a los ojos. Estaban sonrojados y sus pupilas desprendían luz propia.

- Solo para confirmarlo – comenzó Eriol – ¿no te gusta el estilo budista cierto?

-No – negó ella a la vez que sonreía – me gusta el estilo Eriol.

FIN

* * *

Esto es todo compañeros lectores, qué les pareció?

Demasiadas N.A., no pude evitarlo ^.^

Ya saben que hacer si les gustó, si no les gusto, si les encantó, si no... cualquier cosa. Dejen un señor R.

ADIOSIN :D


End file.
